Feral
by Cerulean Skittles
Summary: Adopted from specsO-O: A/U, 'But he had this dark undercurrent... He needed to be corrupted... 'Werewolf Blaine w/ Klaine Slash. Finn is a jerk, Thad is a stalker, & Blaine & Kurt are in love. Dark and Possesive with Humor, Fluff, Klex & Klisses, & Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This story was adopted from specsO-O.** Her writing is amazing, and I highly recommend clicking into her profile and taking a look at her wonderful stories. She is an absolutely fabulous story teller who draws you into her world right from the get go.

As stated above, **specsO-O** kindly agreed to let me adopt her story 'Feral'. **The first 12 chapters** **are her original work** with minor Beta'ing done by myself.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Ryan Murphy, et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/U** story starting from **within** the episode: 'Never Been Kissed'. **SLASH**/ Supernatural/ Romance/ HC/ Murder-Character Deaths (neither Blaine or Kurt)/ Possessive-Protective, a-moral Werewolf Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Feral<span>;**** Chapter 01**

_The day I met Kurt Hummel was the day everything changed. The moment I saw him, I felt something. I wasn't sure what it was, not at the time. I could smell the fear, pain, and nerves of the beautiful boy on the stair above me. But there was something else, something different… something more. _

_It was intoxicating, and it instantly drew me in. I had to know him. I couldn't fathom not. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Kurt was the very definition of visual innocence: his flawless porcelain skin, glasz eyes, and naturally pouty lips, all giving the impression of purity._

_But he had this dark undercurrent, this vibe that he could be so much more. He needed to be corrupted. Everything about him was calling to me, begging me to teach him, to show him his full potential._

_I had always had a soft spot for those who begged..._

~oOo~

Dalton Academy is structured, well-maintained, and never loud; much like the boys who attend it. Needless to say, it's boring. It was out of the question for me to kill off anyone though, as that would draw attention to myself. It would be very hard to hide my changing into a wolf three days a month if I was under constant watch from a warden. I had no form of entertainment.

So when I received an urgent text from Kurt saying he needed me, I was out the door. By that point I would have actually used any excuse to get away for a while, so my instant compliance was unsurprising. What _was_ surprising, shocking even, was that I was actually concerned. I hadn't worried about anyone other than myself since my first transformation four years ago when I accidentally murdered my parents. But even then, I got over it pretty quickly.

I had always supposed the darkness in me simply _overcame_ my ability to feel for others. After all, I killed people, and I liked it, it was satisfying. I mean, I had rules: like no small children, and nobody directly linked to me. But everyone else was fair game. And Kurt, well the gorgeous boy would actually have been a perfect target, except, I didn't want to kill him. Hell, I wanted to protect him, and I had no idea why. It was very unsettling. Yet, here I was, arriving at McKinley High, searching the parking lot for Kurt.

When I saw him, I was immediately concerned. Kurt's eyes looked greyer than usual, and his hair was slightly mussed. This was… wrong. It had been painfully obvious upon meeting him that Kurt's appearance was one of his top priorities. So when he looked at me with those gorgeous, yet completely empty eyes, I couldn't resist pulling him into my arms.

Kurt buried his face into my neck and I straight away sensed something even more off. He didn't smell right. Kurt had had this light, airily sweet scent on the staircase; and while he still did, it was overlaid by something else, something sweaty, something unclean, something just plain _wrong_. My eyes narrowed.

"Kurt, what happened?" I adopted a soothing tone, hoping he would open up to me.

"He… he, kissed me," Kurt whispered, and I could feel his body tremble against mine.

I felt a wave of anger wash over me but tried to repress it, knowing that I couldn't risk losing control. Tonight was the full moon, and if I got too pissed, shit would go down. But someone had had the _audacity_ to kiss Kurt, someone not me. And that was simply unacceptable.

"Who?"

Kurt mumbled into my neck, inaudible to most, but I heard it, "Karofsky."

Karofsky. The guy who harassed Kurt, the guy who threw him into lockers and called him "fag" on a daily basis, the biggest homophobe in Lima, Ohio, kissed _my_ Kurt. There was no way in hell I was going to let this slide.

"Take me to him."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter originally written by<strong> **specsO-O**, and now beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs

Posted: 10/31/2011


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong><span>Feral<span>; Chapter 02**

Karofsky most likely didn't think that I, being at least six inches shorter and 100 pounds lighter than he, would be a threat. It wouldn't be the first time he was wrong. Kurt tried to talk me out of confronting him not knowing that I was a bit, well, _a lot_, stronger then I looked. It comes with the whole wolf-package. Not to mention that it was the full moon tonight and my wolf was just barely restrained at the moment. Luckily, he believed my whole 'I just want to talk to the guy, help him come to terms with himself' story.

Not that I gave a damn if Karofsky was comfortable in his own skin. I would actually like to kick his ass. I couldn't, naturally, seeing as how I could quite literally kill him if I lost control. Instead, I planned on simply getting a face for Kurt's antagonist and confronting him later on… in a less public setting.

Yeah, that didn't work out.

When Kurt pointed out the chunky hockey player laughing with his teammates, my plan was thrown to hell. This guy harassed Kurt, he made him _cry_. This guy _smelled like Kurt_. And he was laughing. I felt rage wash over me, and I quite literally growled. Karofsky noticing us, left his rather large friends and walked over.

"Hey there, lady boys! This your boyfriend Kurt?" I could sense the jealousy Karofsky felt seeing Kurt near another guy. Good.

"Well, not yet." I smirked at Kurt who blushed despite being terrified by our proximity to his tormentor. I raised an eyebrow at Karofsky, "Why, jealous?"

Karofsky sneered. "I'm not a_ fairy _like you." He pushed me roughly, slamming me into a locker before walking off. Kurt looked horrified, but he really shouldn't worry. I can handle myself.

I straightened myself, calling out mockingly to the brute's retreating form."Oh really? Because I think some of your more recent actions prove differently."

He stopped suddenly, slowly turning around. I expected him to attempt to punch me. Instead, he lunged at Kurt, pinning him to the lockers. Oh fuck no!

"What did you tell him, you little fag?" Karofsky had his fist raised as he yelled causing everyone nearby to stop and stare, but none of them did anything. That only pissed me off more.

Kurt was tearing up again, and I could tell he was trying to keep from crying in front of his peers. Karofsky moved to connect his fist with Kurt's face, but I immediately grabbed the asshole's wrist, holding him still without much effort, blessing my strength and agility. I threw a punch, effectively sending him stumbling into the lockers on the other side of the hall. It was extremely satisfying to hear the bang of him colliding with metal, the same way he had made Kurt collide with them every day; admittedly, I pushed him a lot harder, but the bastard had it coming. Everyone was staring at the scene shocked. So much for keeping a low profile...

I stepped up to Karofsky, and I could feel my eyes darkening with rage. This was bad, I was losing control, instinct was overpowering my rational mind.

"You won't talk to him and you won't touch him. You will stay the hell away from him, or I will literally kill you." Karofsky had actually looked intimidated. I really, really wanted to take advantage of that, and I would have, if Kurt's shaky voice hadn't knocked me out of my trance.

"Blaine?" Kurt was looking at me with wide eyes, disbelief evident on his face.

"Kurt, I-" I stopped to take a deep breath. "Let's talk about this over lunch, alright? My treat?" I held out my hand, lips quirking when he gasped softly in a way that would have been inaudible were my senses not heightened, before grabbing it. I led him through the cluster of people that had gathered, leaving Karofsky on the ground in the middle of the crowded hallway.

~oOo~

We went to Breadstix, because it's apparently the only restaurant in Lima. It was okay though as Kurt kept me entertained shooting dirty looks at the waitress, who kept trying to flirt with me, whenever he thought I wasn't looking. The whole time Kurt looked at me like I was some kind of hero for punching Karofsky, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. Especially when he said he'd do anything to make it up to me; innocently, of course, but it's already been proven that my mind's twisted.

And then, when he begrudgingly admitted that his lunch period was over and should probably get back to school, I flashed him my most charming smile, telling him that that was too bad, as I had really hoped for more time with him. He was of course delighted to hear that, and declared that McKinley wasn't exactly challenging, so he could afford to miss a few hours.

We went to his house, as I lived at Dalton, and that's where things got serious. We were in the middle of The Sound of Music when Kurt spoke up softly. "You know, you're the first boy that's ever been in my house for an extended period of time." He cocked his head to the side, thoughtfully, "Well, except for Finn, but he doesn't count."

"Who's Finn?" Okay, so that probably wasn't the part of the sentence I should have focused on, but I was curious.

"He's Carole's, my dad's girlfriend's, son. They moved in for a while but it, um, didn't work out."

He seemed a bit bitter when he said that, so naturally I had to find out why. I mean, this Finn could be harassing him too, so I'd need to know if I should confront him in the future.

"What's he like?"

Kurt looked away for a moment. "Finn is...well, he's not a bad guy. He is really, really, tall, and he's on the football team, but he doesn't pick on me, and we're in glee club together."

He was holding back, but I decided not to press the issue. After all, I only had a few hours before I would have to leave if I wanted to get to the woods behind Dalton in time (the entire campus is gated, and no student _ever _leaves their dorm after-hours). And I wanted to make the most of our time together.

I smiled at Kurt, who smiled back whole-heartedly. We turned back to the movie, but I was watching him more than Maria. He was so beautiful... Kurt was so innocent, so pure, and it was a shame, because I don't deserve that. But if I could just help him connect with his inner darkness, then we'd work. And I so wanted us to work.

Obviously sex was a priority; I've got the combined hormones of an animal and a teenage boy. But that wasn't all I was after. It was weird, I've always known I was gay, but I've never actually felt anything more than just lust for a guy… odd, but true. I wanted him to feel for me, to want me as much as I wanted him. So I decided to seduce him.

"Kurt?" He looked over, giving a "hmm?" to acknowledge me. "I really want to kiss you-" his eyes grew wide, "-but with the way your last kiss went, I suppose I should ask permission first." I moved closer to him, touching our foreheads together. "So, may I kiss you?"

"Yes!" Kurt's answer was immediate, and I smirked, slowly leaning into kiss his lips softly, pulling back after a few seconds. His eyes were closed. Cute. "C-can I kiss you?"

I raised my eyebrows at Kurt's question before smiling reassuringly, "Of course Kurt."

I was incredibly surprised when he crashed his lips into mine, desperate and needy. After getting over my initial shock, I took over, guiding him to lie on his back, and dominating his mouth, enjoying his little whimpers. Yeah, a few hours were more than enough.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter originally written by<strong> **specsO-O**, and now beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs

Posted 10/31/2011


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>Feral<strong>**; Chapter 03**

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt whined under me, gently pushing at my (rather defined if I do say so myself) chest. "What are we...how far is this going to go?"

I drank in the sight of the flushed boy beneath me before leaning in, bringing my lips as close as I could to Kurt's without touching them, "As far as you'll let me."

This was surprisingly true. It would be easy to hold him down and have my wicked way with him. But that wasn't what I wanted. Well, it sort of was, but I wouldn't do it unless he wanted me to.

He looked at me with those huge, innocent eyes, like he couldn't comprehend the fact that I actually _wanted_ him. I needed to reassure him, make him comfortable. That was the responsible thing to do after all.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you when I'm about to do something new, and then you tell me if it's okay or not. That sound fair?" I grinned at him, praying that he'd say yes.

"Alright," he answered in a breathy little voice, causing me to close my eyes and try to convince myself that fucking him over the couch twenty minutes into our first sexual encounter was not a good idea.

"Blaine, are you alright?"

I lunged, kissing him roughly, smiling at his pleasured groan. "Perfect. You?"

"Just dandy."

I laughed at him softly, he was just so sweet, and adorable, and _pure. _That was alright, dirtying him up would just be that much more fun; but not yet. No, tonight was just to get him comfortable with the idea of us.

I had to be sweet, and concerned, and loving. Actually, I was a bit unnerved with how natural it felt. I'd never seen sex as anything to be careful about, but I wanted to be careful with Kurt. I couldn't afford to scare him away, I was already growing attached. That didn't mean I couldn't have a_ little_ fun though.

"Now, I'm going to move my hand down, so tell me if it goes too far, okay?"

Kurt nodded, and I slipped my hand down his side, resting it lightly on the curve of his ass. He gasped, causing me to smirk. We made out for a few more minutes, and he whimpered when I eventually pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

"Kurt, love, I don't think I can physically go much further without losing it and fucking you on your sofa."

He blushed furiously, and I couldn't help but find it endearing.

"That, that's okay."

I raised my eyebrows, amused at his nervous voice and the way he avoided eye contact. He looked up at me shyly.

"I, I mean, if you want to."

Really, could he be any more precious?

"Of course I want to, have you seen you?" I kissed him again, giving his ass a small squeeze. "But I need you to understand that it's not going to be very gentle if we do it now."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

I looked into his eyes; they were so open, so trusting. He'd let me do this, I could do this. But for some reason...

"Kurt, sweetheart, when I take you, it's very likely you won't be able to walk properly for a while." I kissed him softly, adoring the way he sighed into the kiss. "This weekend, if you still want it, I'll make arrangements for us to be alone somewhere, and I'll fuck you the way you need to be. Just be patient." I smiled softly at him. "Besides, this way, you can make sure you're ready, and it will be monumentally less painful."

He looked a bit dazed, and slightly confused.

"Make sure I'm ready...oh!" His eyes widened, "You mean like, oh, alright."

I laughed again, nuzzling his neck. I hesitated a moment, before pressing a light kiss to his pulse point. When he shivered in delight, well, I took that as a sign that he wouldn't object to more. I placed kisses all along his neck and jaw, getting slightly more aggressive with each one. Oh hell, he was doing that whimpering thing again, and I could tell I was going to lose it.

"Can I mark you Kurt?"

I felt him stiffen beneath me, and immediately cursed my inability to ignore my damn instincts.

"Like...a hickey?"

I studied his face, trying to see how he felt about it, but he wasn't giving much away.

"Well, yes. I want to make sure that you, and everyone around you, understands that you're taken."

"I am? So, we're boyfriends then, right?"

I grinned at him, "Of course."

He smiled lifting his head up to kiss me. "Alrighty then, mark away."

I growled, setting to work immediately, right on his collarbone.

"Oh! Holy hell, Blaine..."

"This is just the first one. You're not getting out from under me until you have at _least_ five."

"Oh, _God!_"

"I know it's a lot, but it's what you get for being so beautiful. I have to ensure that people know to stay away. You're mine."

"Yours, completely one hundred percent yours."

I moved on to a spot just under his jaw, biting harshly, my desire to claim fueled by his words. "I'm the only one ever allowed to do this to you, understand?"

"Uh-huh. I, yes, anything you say. Just don't stop, please."

I moved my lips to another location right at the center of his throat, and sucked hard, "Wouldn't dream of it. I could do this forever." Well, not forever as the full moon was close, but the sentiment was the same.

I was busy finishing off the third mark, the darkest yet, when I sensed movement behind us.

"Mmmmm, Blaine..."

My mind was momentarily distracted by Kurt and his delicious moans, so I was a bit startled when I heard an outburst, from a distinctly male voice, from behind us.

"Whoa! What the hell?"

Kurt shot out from under me, eyes wide. "F-Finn! What are you doing here?"

Ah, so this was Finn. I looked him over. He was tall and relatively good looking in that all-American way; so not that impressive really.

"Football. Games on. Was gonna watch it with Burt..."

He also didn't appear to be the most articulate fellow.

Finn then turned to look at me suspiciously. "And you are?"

I didn't like his tone of voice, not at all. Still, he was obviously a figure in Kurt's life, so I supposed it would be in my best interest to be polite. "Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend."

Kurt giggled quietly, his face lighting up in a delighted smile, while Finn's face just got red.

"Boyfriend? Kurt, you can't have a boyfriend!"

Kurt stopped giggling, and his eyes narrowed. "And just when exactly did it become your place to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

Finn got this annoyed look on his face, like _Kurt_ was the one being difficult. "Kurt, get real. I'm sure Blaine's a nice guy and all, but you already get enough crap for just being gay. What do you think will happen when the guys find out about you having an actual boyfriend?"

"Hmmm, you'll get more crap because our parents are dating?" Kurt snapped out sarcastically.

I was so proud.

Finn blushed slightly, but he didn't give up. "Well, yeah. Seriously, I stand up for you against the team, but you just make it harder for the both of us. You-You're being selfish!"

Kurt jumped up, completely pissed off. I must say, I rather liked it. It strengthened my confidence in my plan to bring him over to the dark side.

"_I'm_ selfish? _You_ are the star of the football team, the freaking quarterback! _You_ got to date Quinn, Rachel, Brittney AND Santana! _You_ are handed basically every male solo in glee without working for it even though Artie, Puck, and Sam are all way better then you. _You_ get everything out of high school that anyone could ever want, and you think _you're_ some kind of saint because you told the football team to 'lay off' once or twice, and they called you names and threw a slushie in your face?

"You don't get shoved into lockers on a daily basis, or thrown into dumpsters where you ruin your new Armani sweater. You don't get threatening phone calls to your house in the middle of the night. You don't have to fight just to have a chance to sing in glee just because your voice doesn't sound best two octaves above an average male singers. And you think I'm being selfish, when all I want is a chance to have someone who actually cares about me?"

I swear I fell even harder for Kurt during his speech. I mean, really, all he wanted was a chance at normalcy. Not that our relationship would ever be _normal_, but still...

"Kurt, I care about you, that's why you need to promise me you won't see this guy again. Having a boyfriend would be dangerous-"

"SCREW YOU, FINN HUDSON! I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I mean really, Finn's expression was just pure _shock_. It was hilarious!

"Blaine?"

Oh, hell, now I'd gone and upset my angel. That managed to sober me up pretty quickly. "I'm sorry, but, just, his _face_..."

Finn glared at me coldly. "I think you should leave."

Ah, he wanted to play the intimidation game. Luckily that's a game I excel at. I glared right back at him, my eyes dangerous. "I'll leave whenever Kurt tells me to. Or at six, whichever comes first."

"Look, I'm sure you're cool and all, but if you really cared about Kurt, you'd leave him alone."

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing."

Finn's face reddened. "Alright, listen hobbit-"

"Enough!" Kurt glared openly at Finn, and hell, even I was a little scared. "Finn, you need to leave. The game doesn't even start until 6:30, come back then." He grabbed my arm, pulling me over to the stairs descending into what I assumed was his room, I could smell him from the top of the stairs.

"Whoa, just what are you and Blaine going to do down there?"

"None of your damn business Finn Hudson." Kurt pulled me into the bedroom, slamming the door behind us.

I was on him as soon as he turned the lock, kissing him as hard as I possibly could, while trying to multitask and have a conversation at the same time. "Kurt, _baby_! Do you have any idea how hot that was?"

"I, um, no? I thought you might leave me because Finn, because he was being an ass."

I tangled one hand in his hair, the other sliding down his back to its rightful place on his ass. I held him tight against me, never wanting to let go. "Never. Not for Finn, not for anyone. I've got you, okay?"

"O-Okay."

I kissed him again, trying to make it very clear that I had no intentions of giving him up so easily. I pulled back, smirking. "Now then, we have about an hour before I have to leave, and I remember promising at least five hickeys. Last I checked, you only had three."

I had never spent an hour better.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter originally written by specsO-O<strong>, and now Beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs

Posted 10/31/2011


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>Feral<strong>**; Chapter 04**

I walked into McKinley High the next day eager to see Kurt again. I had, of course, felt like hell this morning as is typical after the full moon, but was fine by the afternoon as was usual. And since I took the day after the full moon off from Dalton every month, nobody would notice me sneaking away to McKinley just before the schools 3:30 release. Although, why Dalton didn't question my regular absences was rather odd. I mean really, you'd think a school like that would be on top of that sort of thing.

I decided to wait by Kurt's locker. I had even brought a single rose as I remembered him gushing over the romantic antics in the movies we watched. For a first-time boyfriend, I considered myself to be doing a fantastic job.

The bell rang, and the hallway immediately filled with students running to and fro. I scanned the crowd for Kurt, smiling when I caught sight of him. He was looking uncomfortable as he stood between a short brunette and an inappropriately dressed Latina. They seemed to be arguing over some sort of scheduling conflict.

"No way is Hummel missing practice just so you can sing with him! You never wanted to sing with him until Frankenteen went and dumped your hobbit ass!"

Apparently that wasn't the best comment, because the other girl stiffened before yelling her response. "Not true! We sang that one duet together after Finn convinced him to dump Sam so Sam could sing with Quinn, and then Kurt sang his duet alone and I realized that we are _obviously_ destined for bff-ness!"

Kurt's face showed extreme indignation. "Alright Rachel, first off, I didn't dump Sam. I released him from his noble pledge." Slutty McSlut rolled her eyes, but Kurt continued anyway. "Also, if you want to be my close friend, you'll have to make peace with Mercedes."

The short girl, apparently named Rachel, huffed angrily. "It's not my fault she hates me! I didn't ask Mr. Shue to give me that solo she wanted-"

"Yeah, but you also never bothered to mention that you wouldn't go running out on us if we didn't do everything you wanted!"

"Shut up, Santana! I haven't stormed out in at least three weeks!"

"You know what hobbit-"

"Blaine!"

The girls stopped their argument when Kurt decided to launch himself into my arms from across the hallway.

I laughed, hugging him tightly. "I missed you too."

He blushed, immediately dropping his hands in embarrassment. I just pulled him closer, leaning down slightly to whisper in his ear. "You're adorable, you know that?"

He looked up at me, smiling ruefully. "You really think so?"

I smirked, placing a firm kiss to his lips, making sure to nip the lower one before pulling away. "Oh yeah, completely adorable, absolutely the cutest person I've ever laid eyes on."

He giggled, and I couldn't help but smile. I liked it, being the one to make him happy. We were just standing there, looking at each other, neither of us moving.

Eventually, he looked away, grinning, before smirking up at me with this incredibly mischievous look in his eyes. I am very much a fan of that look.

"So, what exactly brings you to good old McKinley High?"

I chuckled, leaning against the lockers. "You, obviously; I was hoping to show you my place. Since I've seen yours, I suppose it would be only fair…"

His face lit up at my suggestion. "You, you really want to show me?"

I nodded, wrapping my arm around his waist, "Of course."

He smiled sweetly, and we began to make our way out of the school. We almost made it too.

"Hey! I thought I told you to stay away from my brother!"

I rolled my eyes. Finn. Awesome.

Kurt tensed, and whispered 'just keep walking', which I did simply to avoid conflict. With Kurt that is. I was more than ready to face off with Finn.

"Kurt! Come on, we have glee."

Kurt stopped, sighing. "Well then, I trust you'll alert everyone of my choice to skip today. I have important things to do, studying and whatnot. I'm sure they'll understand."

Finn approached us angrily. Seriously, does the guy have any other emotions besides anger and cockiness? I mean, I'm not much better off, but at least I pretend around people.

"Dude, I'm not letting you skip out on glee so you can go make out with your boyfriend who shouldn't even be here in the first place."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I seem to recall you ditching glee the week before Sectionals only to return at the last possible minute to have everyone treat you like a hero for simply fulfilling a commitment that you made. So, I'm sure that you will _not_ begrudge me skipping out this once."

Finn shook his head in disbelief. "I had to leave. I couldn't stand the sight of Puck and Quinn."

Kurt smiled sweetly. "Well, I can't stand the sight of you, so that makes me skipping perfectly fine. Goodbye Finn."

I had to hastily hide my grin at that, as Finn's face slowly began to resemble that of a fish on land; gaping.

Kurt grabbed my hand then, having the sense to make a getaway while Finn was in shock.

And that was the moment I realized I wouldn't have to bring the darkness to Kurt. He already had it. I just had to help him see how to connect with it. It was there when he fought with Finn; the little flash in his eyes was proof enough of that. And it was there when we were together, when his mind was clouded with lust, and he just begged me to take him (and I still can't believe I managed not to).

I smiled to myself, as I opened the passenger side door for my Kurt, bowing slightly. He giggled, sliding into the car. It was a really nice car, me being a trust-fund baby and all. I took my place at the wheel, reaching out to hold Kurt's hand, causing him to smile and look away blushing. Suddenly, his smile dropped, so I immediately looked past him to follow his gaze.

Karofsky. He was standing on the field, staring at us with longing in his eyes. I caught his eye and smirked at him before placing my hands on Kurt's waist, turning him towards me gently and leaning in for a kiss.

"Blaine, he-"

I shushed him, my fingers tracing comforting patterns on his thigh. "Don't you worry about him. After this weekend, he isn't going to touch you ever again."

Kurt smiled softly. "What are you going to do?"

I kissed him again, thoroughly. "The question, my love, is what are _we_ going to do?"

I had a plan, you see.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter originally written by specsO-O<strong>, and now beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs

Posted 11/1/2011


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>Feral<strong>**; Chapter 05**

"And _this,_ is my bedroom."

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked around curiously, not that I could blame him. My home is pretty impressive. Two stories, winding staircase, away from other people... Not to mention the basement; which I would prefer Kurt avoid … For now, anyway.

I grinned at him, leaning in to nip at his lips, pushing him over to the bed. It would be our bed one day, and I'd throw him down on it every night before fucking him into the mattress. I assume we'd make love occasionally as well. It's different, after all. I've fucked plenty, but I've never made love. Maybe I would with Kurt.

I lay down, pulling him down beside me, and we kissed with this slow, burning intensity. It was nice, not rushed, but still incredibly hot.

"Hey, Blaine?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, love?" I answered between the kisses I was determined to continue giving him.

"I, um, just wanted to say thank you. For, you know, being so nice and protective and all. It's a nice change from the way guys usually treat me."

I pulled back to look at him. "Kurt, doll, you don't have to thank me. I'm your boyfriend; I'm _going_ to take care of you."

He smiled, and allowed me to play with his hair. Well, if I was looking for a sign, there it was. He felt safe in my arms. So I decided now would be a good time to continue the first part of my plan to unleash his dark side. Operation 'Seduce Kurt Hummel until He's Overcome with Nothing but Lust for Me' was a go. So it's not the most creative title, sue me.

"Now then, I wonder why you're wearing such a thick scarf, when it isn't even remotely chilly outside." I fingered the scarf, grinning playfully. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with our activities from yesterday afternoon, would it?"

Kurt blushed, but nodded affirmatively. "No amount of concealer could cover up your handiwork."

I smiled darkly, pushing him onto his back, and rolling on top of him, pressing him into my mattress. "That was the point love. These marks," I pulled the scarf from around his neck, "were given to you as reminders that you're mine. _And_ to show everyone that you are unavailable. If you cover them, it defeats the purpose." I began placing wet, open mouthed kisses to each of the marks.

He squirmed beneath me as I continued my assault, kissing and licking, but never using my teeth.

"Blaine, please..."

I grinned into his neck. "Please what, Kurt?"

He whimpered, and fisted his hands in my blazer, trying to pull me closer. I resisted, though; my willpower is really quite something. "No, Kurt," I sing-songed. "You have to _tell_ me what you want."

He gasped, obviously overwhelmed. Poor baby, I figured I should help a bit.

"You want a repeat of last time, don't you? You want me to mark you more?"

He bit his lip, nodding. I smiled sweetly.

"Well, love, I'd be happy to." He sighed, most likely in relief. I smirked darkly. "But you have to ask me first."

Kurt groaned. "Alright, _fine_. Blaine Anderson, will you kindly bite me?"

Well, it would have been rude to ignore his request, Kurt being a guest in my home and all. "Of course love, anything you like. All you have to do is ask." I then proceeded to, um, 'touch up' the marks already marring his perfect skin. He gasped for breath, trying to form words.

"B-Blaine? I, you're just redoing the ones I already have!"

I released the grip my lips had on his neck, bringing my eyes up to meet his slowly. He gulped, obviously nervous from the way I was looking at him. It was probably very predatory, considering that I wanted nothing more than to simply devour the boy beneath me. "Did you want more? Because I don't think there's much room on your neck left."

He blushed, looking at me through his eyelashes. "Who said you absolutely had to keep to my neck?"

I blinked; my boy just keeps surprising me. "You'd let me mark you in other places?"

He sighed dreamily. "I'd let you do anything."

Well, that settled it. There was officially no way he was getting out of my house with his virginity intact, school night be damned. I gave him a bruising kiss before removing myself from on top of him, quickly walking out the bedroom door, and towards the stairs. I heard him jump up and hurry after me.

"Blaine?"

I turned around, marching back to him until we were face to face and raised an eyebrow. "Did I say you were allowed off the bed?"

"Nooo…"

He drew out the 'o', which I was very annoyed to find myself thinking of as cute. I should find his non-submitting enraging. "Then why aren't you on it?" I growled out.

"I just, I thought that-"

"Thought what?"

"I, um, never mind. I'll just go back to the bed now."

He made to leave, but my arms shot out, holding him in-place. "No. Tell me."

He blushed, looking down. "I thought you were leaving me." He brought his gaze up to mine. "I thought you might have decided you didn't want me after all."

I immediately melted. I had forgotten how inexperienced and insecure Kurt really was. I took his face in my hands, and rested my forehead against his. "I will _never_ leave you. What I feel for you, is more than I have ever felt for anyone, ever."

He gasped softly at my admission, and I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "And now, I'm going downstairs to make a very important call." I kissed him gently, wanting to express my feelings, the non-lusty ones that is.

He sighed happily, before adopting a slight pout. "Do you really have to make a call now? You still have to take me home before my dad gets off work at 7."

I looked at the clock that was conveniently placed at the top of the stairs. It was 5 now, and we were about an hour away from his home. "I do. It is very important that I alert Dalton that I shall not be returning tomorrow."

Kurt looked confused. "You're not?"

"No. Neither of us is going to be going anywhere tomorrow."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "We aren't?"

I smirked, pulling him closer. "No, we aren't. I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon fucking you until you can't walk, and are so tired that you can do nothing besides curl up and fall asleep in my arms. Then tomorrow, we will have to have a very serious discussion regarding our relationship."

He looked rather worried, though I was unsure if it was because of the impending discussion, or the fact that he would be getting pounded into my mattress in a few minutes. I smiled, tugging him towards the bedroom gently.

"W-What about my dad?"

I smirked, pulling his iPhone out of my pocket. "He says he hopes you and Tina can get that pesky science project finished tonight."

He stood there, staring blankly at the phone for a minute, before slowly looking up to me. And then somehow, I ended up staggering backwards with my arms full of Kurt who had launched himself at me, much like he did at the school. Only this time, he was frantically kissing me. I laughed, slipping a hand down to squeeze his ass, _my _ass.

"Eager, aren't we, Kurt?" He 'mm-hmm'ed' in response, refusing to discontinue peppering my face with kisses in order to form actual words. I lifted him easily, and he took the hint, wrapping his legs around my waist. I grinned. "Shall we take this to the bedroom then?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please."

I happily obliged, carrying him to my room and basically throwing him on the bed, not unlike my numerous fantasies, before taking my rightful place, sliding on top of him. "Baby?"

His eyelids fluttered, looking at me expectantly, "Yes, Blaine?"

"I still have to phone Dalton."

Kurt glared at me, "Screw fucking Dalton."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, before deciding that he was right. I had the only person I truly cared for writhing me practically begging to be fucked. I grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head, before ravishing his lips and claiming the inside of his mouth.

Dalton could kiss my ass.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter originally written by specsO-O<strong>, and now beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs

Posted 11/1/2011


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>Feral<strong>**; Chapter 06**

I woke up around 7:00 am, but made no move to leave the bed. I was spooning Kurt and very much enjoying it. He was sweet when he slept. Kurt looked so relaxed, and completely content in my arms.

After about an hour, I was beginning to get a bit antsy, so I decided to wake him up. After all, we had important matters to discuss. I may also have been under the influence of my morning erection, but it's totally not my fault; I am a teenaged werewolf after all.

"Kurt, baby? Are you awake?" That was admittedly a stupid question. The boy was obviously asleep.

"Blaine?"

Huh, maybe it wasn't a useless inquiry after all. I pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. He groaned when I pressed my hips into him. I smirked, "Rough night?"

Kurt turned in my arms so that he was facing me, and glared sleepily, a slight smirk turning up the corners of his delectable lips.

I chuckled, kissing his nose, smiling inwardly at the way it scrunched up at the touch of my lips. "You hungry, I could make waffles?" Kurt laughed softly, and I frowned. "What?"

"You're so random," he giggled.

I growled, rolling on top of him, causing him to gasp in surprise. "I am not random. I'm a spur of the moment kind of guy. It's exciting." I stressed 'exciting', sending him into another fit of giggles. Adorable.

"Whatever." He stuck his tongue out, which of course meant I had to lean down and suck it into my mouth.

He moaned, and I ground my hips down into his. "You feel that, Kurt? That's all for you. Do you want it?"

He rolled his hips up into mine, hissing a needy 'yes, please' in reply.

I grinned, flipping him over and landing a spank on his ass, mentally preparing myself for round two; or round four depending on how you looked at it.

But his responding moan had a rather obvious amount of pain mixed in with his pleasure, causing me to frown in concern. As much as I wanted to take advantage of this situation, there was no way Kurt could handle another round. Last night had been his first, and I hadn't been nearly as gentle as I should have been. I sighed, rolling off of him.

"Blaine," he whined, clearly not thinking about how irresponsible it would be for us to fuck again so soon. It's a good thing I'm in charge.

"Baby, as much fun as a repeat performance would undoubtedly be, I don't think now is the best time."

He blushed slightly, finally catching on to what I was getting at. I couldn't help but smile at how easily I could embarrass him. I gave him a quick kiss before hopping out of bed and pulling him up into my arms. He groaned painfully, and I shot him an alarmed look.

"What?" he asked defensively, and I took a step back in disbelief.

"You were going to let me fuck you, and you can't even stand without hurting? Are you insane?"

Kurt looked indignant. "It didn't hurt when I was lying down, okay?"

I sighed deeply, trying to calm myself. It always takes a few days after the full moon for my emotions to level back out. I shouldn't be angry, it's not like he did anything wrong. He didn't know; last night had been his first time after all.

"I'm sorry," he said in a quiet exhale, pain and guilt flashing through his gorgeous eyes.

Oh, awesome. I took in his expression, his teary eyes, the way his lip trembled slightly. I sighed, pulling him back towards me, holding him close and stroking his hair. "It's not your fault. I just, it scares me, how rough it was. The last thing I had wanted to do was hurt you."

Everything I was saying was true. I prided myself on my self control. I mean, look at the façade I'm able to keep up at Dalton. But whenever Kurt is involved, I lose it. For instance, I wouldn't normally have taken on Karofsky physically in public, but the guy had messed with Kurt, made him cry, scared him, and then came after again; his mistake being he'd done it in front of me this time.

Kurt smiled softly, looking up at me through his lashes. "I wasn't complaining last night, was I?"

I smirked. "You're being very dirty this morning, Kurt." I leaned in to nip at his ear. "I like it."

He gasped, and turned to connect our lips. I allowed us a moment, before pulling away gently and heading towards the door.

"Blaine! Stop stopping whenever it gets good!"

I smirked, turning around to look at his frustrated face. "Baby, I promise, I'll take care of you before I take you home." His face brightened up quite a bit at that. "But," his expression immediately darkened, much to my amusement, "only after you eat and we have that talk."

Kurt huffed, "Fine." He grabbed my Dalton issued white shirt and inspected it carefully before looking up at me questioningly. "You don't have a problem if I wear this, do you? My clothes are all wrinkled, and I don't have any others; this being an impromptu overnight stay and all."

I cut him off easily, smirking at the thought of him in my shirt and nothing else. "Of course not, baby. I'll see you downstairs?"

He nodded, smiling happily, and I left the room, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter originally written by specsO-O<strong>, and now beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs

Posted 11/1/2011


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>Feral<strong>**; Chapter 07**

"So," I said pleasantly, scooting up next to Kurt on my couch. "I sort of have some things I need to talk to you about."

He looked at me suspiciously. "You aren't going to break up with me are you? Now that we've had sex?"

It was surprising how calm he was when he said that, even though I could smell the fear on him. I shook my head, giving him a disbelieving look. "Of course not; I'd never do that to you."

He grinned, and cuddled closer, resting his head on my shoulder. "Well, good. Because my dad has a flamethrower, and I can _so_ find an instructional YouTube video if I ever need to use it."

I laughed, and turned my head a bit to press a soft kiss into his hair. "It's not me who would be breaking up with you."

He picked his head up to look at me questioningly.

I sighed. "In fact, I have a hunch that you might not want me as your boyfriend by the time this is over."

The shock on his face was very reassuring. "I'd never break up with you! I lo-like you." He looked down blushing. "I like you a lot."

I tilted his chin up, so that he was looking at me again. "Hey, I like you a lot too." I watched carefully as his eyes lit up at my words. He loved me, but would he be ready to say it? Or to have me say it back? I decided to tread lightly. "More then I think you know."

He smiled serenely, and I wrapped my arms around him so we'd be even closer. I'd really like to hold him as long as possible, just in case he decides he really doesn't want to be with me when he finds out about my, eh, monthly issues.

"Blaine?"

"M'hmm?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what this is all about?"

Right. We were supposed to be having a discussion.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. I mean, it's not like you're a serial killer."

Well. That was sort of true. I've murdered people, yes, but only because they deserved it. And there was no pattern to the people I killed either. Serial killers have patterns. "I'm not what you think I am, Kurt." I looked away from him. "I'm kind of, a werewolf."

That...was probably not the best way to break the news. I expected him to freeze up, or dissolve into tears, or push me away. So, I figured I was getting off easy when he lightly slapped me.

"What the hell, Blaine? I thought this was serious!"

Oh, shit. He totally didn't believe me. Why on Earth would I think he would? Should I really even tell him? This could be a sign! I'll just have to tell him later. It's just not the right time.

He looked up at me with his brilliant glass eyes, pouting slightly. "You scared me," he admitted. "I thought you were going to drop some bombshell, like that you had an illegitament child, or that we shouldn't be seen in public together, or that I was too girly for you, or-"

I cut him off with a kiss. What was I supposed to do? He was starting to worry me with his serious lack of confidence. Can he honestly not see how amazing he is? It's all Karofsky's and Finn's and everyone else's at that school's fault. They made my baby feel bad about himself, and now he can't just trust me because of all that crap they filled his head with.

"Now Kurt Hummel, you listen to me." I repositioned him so that he was straddling me. "It is my honest opinion that you are the most perfect person on the face of the planet. But for some reason, you refuse to see that. Why?"

He blushed, looking away. "Well," he began, "_I_ know I'm fabulous, and Mercedes knows I'm a pimp, and Tina knows I'm hilarious, and Sam knows I'm awesome, but most other people don't seem to share the same sentiment."

I considered this. It made sense I suppose. He doesn't actively look down on himself, he just expects everyone else to. I can work with that.

"Blaine?"

I kissed his forehead. "Well, just know that I think you're all those things too, and more, okay?"

He smiled sweetly. "Okay." His eyes were sparkling again. Good.

He leaned forward to bury his face in my shirt, and I wrapped my arms around him happily. So maybe I hadn't actually told him about me being a werewolf who tends to get a bit out of hand when I'm overcome with emotion, but that's not that huge of a deal. I can always tell him later, or maybe not at all. I'll have to come out about the murders eventually, and I plan to, but the whole werewolf thing? Yeah, that can wait.

~oOo~

"So, what time do you think your dad will be home?"

We were in the bathtub in the master bathroom, with him reclining against my chest. There wasn't much in this part of the house. I had cleared my parent's rooms out after their unfortunate deaths. It made me feel kind of guilty when I saw their stuff. But this bathroom was way bigger than mine. So was their room and closet, actually. Maybe Kurt could help me redecorate it for the two of us, someday. Not too soon though, that might freak him out. Was a month long enough? Khloe and Lamar were married after like, three weeks, right?

"About 7 pm. So we should try to be back by 6:30 just in case." He turned to whisper in my ear. "That gives us a few hours. It's only 2 right now."

I smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss. "Well then, I suppose there's no reason to let our time go to waste."

"I can't seem to think of one."

I grinned, letting my hand slide down his chest.

~oOo~

I pulled up outside of his house.

"So," he said, "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Of course," I grinned. "Maybe sooner than you think."

He looked at me curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." I grinned at him, and leaned in to give him a hard kiss. "Now, you better get in there and change before your dad gets home, alright?"

"Alright."

I smirked. His face was all flushed just from that one kiss. I jumped out of the car, and ran around to open Kurt's door for him. Kurt appreciates the gentleman in me.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your door of course," I smiled at him. "I could carry you if you're still not too keen on walking."

He punched my shoulder lightly (and awkwardly), but smiled despite himself.

I picked him up in retaliation.

"Blaine!" he shrieked, and I laughed, running towards the house. I pulled open the door, and pushed him up against the walls just inside the door.

"How long until your dad comes home?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Fantastic." I kissed along his jaw, and was _so_ prepared to take him again, what with the adorable way he was squirming with his legs wrapped around my waist, when a throat clearing from the living room startled us. Kurt and I looked over to see a rather large man clad in flannel with a very red face.

"D-Dad," said Kurt, his voice shaking. "What are you doing home so early?"

The man raised an eyebrow in a way that was eerily similar to the way Kurt does. "I think a better question would be, why weren't you at school today?"

Damn. Kurt's dad was glaring at me. I could literally smell the anger radiating from him. I bet Finn got to him beforehand.

"I, just, okay." Kurt sent me a pointed look, and I realized that his father might not be too happy having this conversation while his son was pinned against a wall by a guy he's never met. I set him down gently, and gave his forehead a quick kiss. You know, for moral support. "So, this is Blaine."

I waved, and Kurt smacked my arm. I was just trying to lighten the mood.

"Anyway," he continued, "I spent the day with him because, get this... Blaineismyboyfriend!" Kurt was smiling, but his dad sure as hell wasn't.

"And how long has _Blaine_ been your boyfriend?"

Geez, he didn't have to say my name in that tone of voice. I didn't do anything. You know, besides influence his son to skip school so I could deflower him; but he had no proof of that.

Kurt must have caught on to his disapproval too because he was immediately defensive. "Long enough."

Kurt's dad's anger only grew with that heated reply; I personally thought it was a good answer.

His dad glared at me. "I think you need to leave."

Why do I always get that from the men in Kurt's life? I'm like the perfect boyfriend. I'm polite, and protective, and hot as hell. Plenty of mothers have tried to set me up with their daughters over the years, so I know I'm a good option. I just have to prove to them, Burt and Finn that is, that I'm perfect for Kurt. That shouldn't be too hard.

I looked to Kurt to see if he would be okay with me leaving, because I didn't want to abandon him if he really needed me. He was in the middle of a heated argument though, so I figured I'd just wait it out.

"He can stay if he wants!"

"This is my house, and I can kick him out if I damn well please!"

"You won't even give him a chance! What about wanting me to have someone? Did you just say that because you thought I never would?"

"I want you to have a boyfriend, Kurt, I really do, but Finn is dead set against this guy-"

I knew it! That bastard.

"I'm sorry," Kurt interrupted, glaring fiercely at his father, "but since when does Finn get to pass judgment on who I choose to date? I like him. Isn't my opinion the one that's supposed to count?"

I looked on in awe. Kurt was really good at this argument thing. I have a feeling that this is so going to bite me in the ass later, but I totally loved it anyway. Burt couldn't seem to come up with an answer for that, and I took his silence as an opportunity. "Kurt?"

He turned to look at me, his eyes shining with angry tears. I smiled slightly.

"Unless you want me to stay, and I will if you do, I think it's best I leave for now."

He nodded, looking away. I sighed, and tilted his face back towards me to give him a gentle kiss. "Call me later?"

He smiled softly, and kissed my cheek. "I promise."

I hugged him, and I couldn't help but feel ridiculous. I don't want to leave even though we just spent the last twenty-four hours together. We were going to be so co-dependent... I reluctantly pulled away, and noticed Burt looking at us with a considering look on his face.

"Maybe," he stated slowly, "it would be alright if Blaine came to dinner Friday. If Carol thinks it's okay."

"I would like that very much, sir, thank you." Yeah, try and resist the dapperness Mr. Hummel, just try.

Kurt smiled proudly, looking between us. He's really cute when he gets what he wants, all deep breaths, bright eyes, and barely restrained excitement.

Wait, so, this is what he wants? He wants me to get along with his family? I guess his friends too, most likely. I can do that. People always like me, and those who don't, well, that's what bribes and trickery are for.

And of course, violence, that could also be used; if needed that is, as a last resort...

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter originally written by specsO-O<strong>, and now beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs

Posted 11/1/2011


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong><span>Feral<span>; Chapter 08**

I sighed, and moved to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles in my blazer. Today was a very crucial day for me. I had managed to convince my fellow Warblers that the only fair way to gain any information on our rival show choir competitors would be to engage them in a friendly competition. They agreed immediately, as always, and we prepared over seven numbers that we would have the option of using.

I then contacted and made appropriate arrangements with Kurt's glee club director. He'd agreed instantly, sounding almost too eager over the phone. He's slightly creepy, in my opinion, though I've decided to reserve full judgment until I finally meet him face to face.

Still, as amazing as this day is sure to turn out, it will inevitably be stressful. Not only will I have to deal with Thad for the entire drive to McKinley, (I do believe he's the only boy I've ever refused to sleep with, any false hope, and he could become even more unbearable), I also have to make a good impression on Kurt's friends. Because that's what Kurt wants; and as his boyfriend/soul mate/future husband, it's my job to give him what he wants. Besides, I'm basically prince charming, it's not like winning these people over should be too hard. Finn will come to his senses soon enough.

"Blaine! Wes told everyone to find a seat buddy and I was wondering if you'd like to be mine?"

I turned to see Thad grinning at me in a slightly alarming way. Now, I won't lie to myself, I know I'm a total ass. But I have to live up to my nice guy façade in public, so I have to at least _try_ to not say anything too hurtful.

I gave him one of my more charming smiles. "Wow Thad, that would be great, but I already said I'd sit with David."

"Oh, he and Wes are sitting together. They're having some conversation about the benefits of female cheerleading uniforms." He winked, "Nothing you or I would have any interest in."

I laughed awkwardly. Damn. Now what? I couldn't sit with him! He'd pretend to fall asleep with his head on my shoulder or something! Or, oh God, what if I fell asleep? He'd take pictures like he does when I'm singing. Oh shit, what if he put them on face book? How would I explain to Kurt that I have a legitimate stalker?

"Blaine?"

Right, answering. "Well, I would, but I need to work out my notes for 'Teenage Dream', I'm sure I won't be very good company..."

"Oh, I can help you! Wes, David, and I, were just talking about that."

"No, really, you should sit by someone who will be able to converse with you."

"It's quite alright Blaine, it's part of my duty as a council member to ensure that our performances run smoothly. Not that you need any help being smooth-"

Shit. Shitshitshitshit. He's totally not going to take no for an answer. I have to do something...

"Warblers!" I called loudly, and adopted my public speaking face. "If you would gather around, I have a bit of an announcement."

They quickly surrounded me, listening intently. I smiled, and forced myself to blush slightly. They needed to see me as sheepish, dammit.

"Fellow Warblers, today is an important day for us all, but I must say, that it is for me especially." I paused, allowing my words to sink in. "You see we are going to head to head with our rivals. But in this case, our rival's opinion of me is terribly important."

"Why is that?" asked Wes, clearly intrigued.

I smiled slightly, "Because I'm in love, my dear Warblers, with the McKinley High Glee Club's gorgeous countertenor, Kurt Hummel."

There were a few dramatic gasps, and a slight smattering of applause. As I expected, Thad looked shocked, while just Wes raised his eyebrows at me.

"Bu...But you cannot be in love with the enemy, Blaine! It's dangerous!"

I laughed, in order to dissuade any others from agreeing. "Oh Thad, Kurt is the most innocent, pure, and unthreatening human being to walk the planet."

Not exactly true, but it did convince the other Warblers to keep their opinions to themselves. "Besides, he loves me just as much as I love him."

Wes cleared his throat awkwardly. "Would, um, Kurt Hummel be the reason you were so adamant about using suggestive songs?"

Why yes, yes he is.

"Of course not, Wesley. I just happen to enjoy the work of Katy Perry and Rod Stewart. They are chart topping artists for a reason, you know."

Wes didn't look like he totally bought that, but he didn't argue. Nobody ever does.

"How long have you known him? What's he look like? Does he get good grades? What are his intentions with your relationship?"

Except Thad, apparently. I sighed. "I've known him for over a month, though we only became official a few days ago. I have no idea what grades he gets, but I know he's incredibly intelligent, and his intentions are undoubtedly purer then mine." Ha, that should shut him up.

David interrupted then, announcing that it was time to leave. We Warblers then all boarded the school's charter bus (we Warblers? God, I even think like them after a conversation), and prepared ourselves for the two hour drive.

I watched Thad wander down the aisle and move to sit down next to me. Awesome.

"So, you never did say what he looked like."

I can't be an outright ass, but I can use passive aggression masked as boyfriend gushing. I smiled dreamily. "He's the picture of innocence, really. He has bright glasz eyes...you know what glasz eyes look like, right?" He nodded, and I continued. "Yes, well, they can be blue or grey or green at any given time, and I just love to look into them. He's tiny, actually, but well built for his frame. He has beautiful skin, I swear it's perfect, that's really pale, but not in a creepy, vampire way. His lips are always this Disney Princess pink, and they're so soft, I just want to kiss them all the time. He's even got this cute little upturned nose, and his ears are slightly pointed, just like an elf. He's my cute, sexy elf."

Thad looked upset, and sniffed indignantly. "I don't know about that last bit Blaine. He sounds cute, but I don't typically find innocent little elves to be sexy."

I smirked. Oh Thad, so unarmed. He just gave me an excellent opening. I glanced around, and noticed a few others listening. "That was only the sweet, Disney-esque version of his description." I grinned, noticing others leaning in discretely. "His innocence is the sexiest damn thing about him."

"How?" asked one of the on looking Warblers. I grinned at him, Jeff.

"My sweet little angel doesn't even realize how hot he is, or when he's doing something suggestive. We were having waffles for breakfast, right?" The surrounding Warblers nodded. "And he got syrup on his fingers, and he just started licking them clean! It was incredibly erotic, but he didn't even realize how sexy it was. Then, when I explained it to him, he was so cute and embarrassed, but also so pleased with himself. It was all kinds of adorable and hot."

Jeff nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can see the attraction."

Thad huffed. "Yes, I suppose him violating his appendages could be seen as sexy, but that's an act, that's not him."

I glared. How dare he, he's never even seen him! Fine, I'll just completely shatter his heart then. "I was attempting to keep this conversation to a PG-PG-13 level. You guys don't want all the horny details!" Oh yeah, Grease reference. Beat that, bitch.

The Warblers all insisted that they could, so I gave in.

"Well, his body is amazing, especially his ass, it's so… smackable, you guys don't even know. And he lets me do basically anything to him that I want. That's part of his innocence. He has no idea what to do, so he just lets me take over."

"Wow," sighed Trent. "I'd love for a girl to trust me like that. It must make you feel fantastic."

"Everything we do makes me feel fantastic," I replied matter-of-factly.

"And just what exactly do you do?"

I looked up surprised because David was one of the last people I'd expect to ask something like that. They were all looking at me expectantly in slight awe.

"Well, he's really into cuddling. Like, I'm pretty sure he craves that almost as much as he does sex. He just wants me to hold him, and make him feel loved." I took on a slightly superior tone. "That's the most important part, to make him, or her in most of your cases, see how much you love them. Then he or her will be willing to trust you to do just about anything."

Several Warblers had begun to take notes. Literally.

"But, what do you do? You know, in the bedroom?"

I smirked. This whole sex god thing was pretty cool. "Well, you can't just get down to _it_, you have to start with this magical thing known as _foreplay_..."

...And that's how the Warblers' road trip went. Maybe this is why Wes was so reluctant to have us compete in the first place. He had his iPod blasting so loud the entire time that I didn't have to be a werewolf to hear it from three seats behind him.

~oOo~

I was nervous when we arrived at the school. Like, what if Finn got to the entire club like he had Kurt's father? I suppose I'd find out soon enough, we were supposed to meet them in the auditorium in ten minutes after all. My pocket buzzed, and I pulled out my phone, smiling when I saw Kurt's name flash across the screen.

**From: Kurt**

_Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I'm not dressed properly for the occasion!_

I smiled, quickly typing out a reply.

**To: Kurt**

_It was a surprise! And I wouldn't worry about what you're wearing love, I plan on removing it as soon as we're alone anyway._

Yes, it's nine in the morning, and I'm sexually propositioning my boyfriend. I've done worse.

**From: Kurt**

_Blaine! You can't just text stuff like that! I'm in class._

**To: Kurt**

_I can text whatever I want. And you shouldn't be texting in class anyway. Naughty baby!_

**From: Kurt**

_It was perfectly innocent excited texting until you went and made it all inappropriate!_

I smirked. This was true.

**To: Kurt**

_Justify yourself as much as you want, that doesn't change the fact that you're a rule breaker._

**From: Kurt**

_Rules are meant to be broken. You know, according to Puck._

I frowned. Who the hell was Puck? I was just about to ask when Wes called us over, interrupting my texting time with my boyfriend.

"Alright Warblers, David and I have decided that our first number will be 'Teenage Dream'. We will then base all other numbers off of McKinley's performance."

There was a lot of nodding and mumbled agreements.

"Excuse me, are you the Warblers?"

We turned around to see an Asian boy (who Wes looked over with approval) and a boy with a bad blonde dye job who somehow still managed to be attractive.

"We are." Wes reached out to shake their hands. "I'm Wesley, and this is David, Thad, and Blaine. David and Thad are on the council with me, and Blaine is our lead soloist."

The blonde smiled awkwardly, shaking Wes' hand. "Cool. Well, I'm Sam, and this is Mike. Kurt told us to come make sure you guys didn't get thrown into a dumpster or something."

I could understand that. I highly doubt that any of the Warblers could manage to take on someone like Karofsky. Hell, most of them couldn't take on Barney.

The Warblers seemed to be in a state of shock, so I cleared my throat loudly. "Okay then. Well, why don't you guys show us the way?"

"Sure," said Mike, obviously relieved to find one of us capable of remaining calm.

By the time we arrived at the auditorium, I had Sam hooked on the fact that I had a room in my house full of movie props, including a legit storm trooper costume, and Mike had swung an arm around my shoulders the moment I started talking about my summer in my mother's native Philippines.

I grinned when I saw Kurt arguing with a short brunette girl about some solo or whatever. She stormed away after a moment, and he turned, finally spotting me. I smirked at the huge smile that spread across his face. He strutted over (because my boy doesn't walk, he struts), and I quickly pulled him into a hug.

"I can't believe you did this." He sighed happily, cuddling into my arms.

I grinned. "I simply organized an opportunity to serenade you publically. I was going to do it at a mall, but that seemed tacky."

He laughed, before giving me a quick kiss, and running over to the rest of his glee club. I looked them over, and was pleased to see that most of them had positive attitudes. All of the girls except for the short brunette and the Latina were smiling, as were Sam, Mike, and a guy in a wheel chair. Finn and a mohawked boy were both openly glaring at me. Well, I'll just have to make them like me.

I walked over, and pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair, before addressing the group. "Hi, my name's Blaine Anderson." I smiled my second most charming smile.

The short brunette girl (Rachel?) stood up, crossing her arms. "Alright, let's skip the awkward introduction and get straight to the awkward interrogation. You want to date our Kurt, so we want to ask you a few questions."

Kurt's face turned an interesting shade of red, and it was obvious he was pissed. I put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Ask away."

The Latina raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat impressed. She asked a question before Rachel could. "So you're like, loaded, right?"

I laughed softly. "Well, pretty much, yeah."

She sat back, satisfied.

Sam glared at her. "Really, that's the first thing you ask? Not 'so how did you and Kurt meet?', or, 'what do you like to do on the weekends?', or, 'have you ever eaten anyone?'. Those are good questions."

I leaned over to Kurt. "Okay, Sam is officially my favorite. After you, of course."

He rolled his eyes, but Sam looked pleased with himself. "See? Blaine's cool. You guys should give him a chance."

Yes they should.

Finn scoffed. "You only say that because he said you're his favorite."

Mike raised his hand. "I like him."

Mercedes (Kurt's shown me pictures) nodded as well. "He makes Kurt happy. That makes me happy."

Several others agreed, and Kurt beamed proudly. "See, Finn? You're the only one being an ass. Even dad promised to give him a chance."

Finn glared. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's stupid for you to have a boyfriend, especially a little one who's never around to protect you from the shit that having him will get you into."

"First off, Finn, Blaine is perfectly capable of protecting me, thank you very much. He stood up to Karofsky, something you, the guy who's practically my brother, never ever tried to do."

"It's not my fault you have to parade around in your-"

"Enough." Everyone turned to me. I looked at Finn, speaking in an alarmingly calm voice. "Do not talk to him like that."

Kurt grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. "Blaine, I'm, it's fine..."

"No, actually, it's not." I glared at Finn. "Look, I've met you what, twice now?"

"Three times," Kurt whispered, though I ignored him for once.

"You're such a dick. Like, really, you're so selfish that you're going to try and force Kurt to not date me? What the hell's your problem?"

"You don't know what it's like to go to this school Blaine. You don't get that you're just making everyone's lives harder."

I glanced at Kurt, trying to calm myself down. The last thing I needed was to beat the crap out of Finn; especially in a room full of witnesses…

I had to go, I could hurt someone. I could hurt Kurt. "Okay," I said, sighing. "I can see that this isn't going anywhere. I'm going to leave now." And I did, despite Kurt's protests.

Everything was pissing me off. My emotions were so intense, more so then they've ever been, and it sucked because why couldn't I just be the normal guy who often uses violence and money to get everything he wants? Why did I have to be a fucking werewolf? I could hurt Kurt, I almost had hurt Kurt.

~oOo~

He came knocking at the empty classroom I had dragged all of the Warblers into to wait until it was time for the sing off to begin. Apparently, Mr. Shuester had decided that in order for this to be a fair competition, we should have the student body vote. So now we had to wait to perform until an assembly that was scheduled for 1:00.

Thad, who had spent the last ten minutes too entirely smug and pissing me off, opened the door."What do you want?" He asked snottily, and I was immediately pushing him away from the door.

"Leave him alone Thad, he didn't do anything." I smiled at Kurt softly, before stepping out into the hall, closing the door on the Warblers. This was private.

"I'm sorry Finn's still being a jerk, but if you're going to break up with me, could you go ahead and do it so my suffering will be shortened by my immediate death from a broken heart?"

I growled, pulling him to me in a forceful hug. "I am _never_ breaking up with you, understand? You are mine, and I love you, and I'm never letting you go."

He looked up with tears in his eyes. "You love me?"

"So much," I swore, before crashing our lips together. "I love you so much, and you're so perfect, and I don't care if I have to beat the crap out of Finn to make him back off, because I'm not giving you up."

He whimpered, and clung to me as though his life depended on it. Good, this is how it should be, just him and me. Not that he couldn't have other friends. I liked Sam and Mike, and Mercedes seems good for Kurt. And he mentioned some girl named Tina, and the blonde cheerleaders and wheel-chair boy seemed nice enough too. But he needs to _need_ me. I'll start off with sexually, but soon he'll need me emotionally too.

"I love you too," he whispered, and I crushed him to my chest.

I felt dampness where his tears leaked fell on my shirt. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he sniffed. "I just feel so close to you, you know? Like we're the only two people who matter."

This is perfect. I'm not even going to have to work to get him dependent on me. It's happening on its own. Soon enough, Kurt will have moved in with me, watched me kill Karofsky for him, and fallen so hopelessly in love with me that he'll never ever consider leaving me.

"Blaine?"

"Shhh, baby," I mumbled, stroking his hair. "From now on, you leave everything to me, okay?"

Kurt sighed in relief, nuzzling into my shirt. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter originally written by specsO-O<strong>, and now beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs

Posted 11/2/2011


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>Feral<strong>**; Chapter 09**

I honestly have no idea if the Warblers or the New Directions won the competition.

It had been decided that each team would perform three numbers. The Warblers went first, and 'Teenage Dream' and 'When I Get You Alone' went off without a hitch. Kurt looked thoroughly wooed, as did the entirety of McKinley High's female population. Then the New Directions preformed 'S.I.N.G' and some Journey song I'd never heard before. Kurt said Mr. Schue was starting to look at their bonus tracks in order to find songs the club hadn't already sung. Then we Warblers, there I go again, preformed 'Somewhere Only We Know' and I was perfect; if I do say so myself. I made sure to look at Kurt the whole time, again proving that I am a perfectly sensitive boyfriend.

And then 'Born This Way happened'. Kurt's voice was so...hypnotizing, just darker then usual. And he had sex hair. Which was not fair, because I had made plans specifically to _give_ him sex hair; plans that were now unneeded. Then he just had to dance, and have his shirt ripped off… by girls, not by me.

This all resulted in me dragging him into a closet to do nefarious things. When we emerged thirty minutes later, the halls were empty. I assumed everyone was in class. "Would you like to go back to my place? I'll make you waffles again."

He gave me an amused look. "Blaine, it's two in the afternoon."

"Oh, well, I'll take you to lunch then?"

Kurt just shook his head, smiling somewhat sadly. "I can't, I have algebra in ten minutes, and I'd really like to not fail out of public school."

"You could come to Dalton, and fail out of private school."

Kurt snorted, pulling me along by my arm towards the school's exit. "Like I could ever stand to wear a uniform every day."

I frowned. True, I never really expected him to want to go, but I suppose it was always in the back of my mind that he would if I suggested it. Then again, I don't think I'd want him there. It's not much fun, and as amazing as he'd undoubtedly look in a school-boy uniform, a school-boy uniform I'd never found even remotely erotic before, I'd prefer the skin-tight jeans he's so very fond of. I mean, they make his ass look fantastic. But that was not the point. I was supposed to be convincing him to ditch. Again.

"Aww baby, please come home with me? I'll make it worth your while." I grinned at him, watching him blush.

"Blaine, I really shouldn't. My dad's already made it very clear that I'll never see you if I skip again."

I sighed, pulling him into my arms. "Fine. Go figure out what x equals, or whatever it is they teach in algebra."

Kurt scoffed. "Don't pretend you're a slacker, I've seen your advanced textbooks."

I laughed lightly, leaning in to kiss him goodbye. We broke the kiss as the bell rang and he tried to pull away, but I held him firmly in place.

"Blaine! People will see!" His voice was scared, and that pissed me off. Not at him,_ never_ at him, but at the fact that my angel was actually afraid to have me kiss him in public. I gripped his hips tightly, but rubbed soothing circles with my thumbs. "It's alright baby, nothing's going to happen with me here. You saw what I did to Karofsky yes?"

Kurt nodded carefully. "Yeah..."

"I'll do that and worse to anyone who touches you, understand? You are safe with me."

He bit his lip smiling slightly before leaning in to reconnect our lips reaching up and linking his arms around my neck.

I grinned. "That's my boy."

Our bliss was short-lived when mere moments later a group of four jocks came by splashing a frozen drink all over us.

"Keep your gay affection out of our hallway!"

They walked away laughing, but there was no way I'd let them get away with this. Kurt was sputtering next to me, his face completely covered with that corn-syrup crap. He was so going to bitch about its effects on his skin later...

I grabbed the one closest to me, turning him around forcibly. "Yeah, I'm going to have to ask you to apologize to him."

The hall quieted, leaving all eyes and attention on me. You know, I'm an attention whore, and completely capable of protecting my boyfriend on my own, but a little back-up would be appreciated. Like, someone could at least tend to Kurt while I was occupied.

The other three guys turned around, gawking at me. Obviously they didn't expect me to be able to even move their friend, seeing as he was close to twice my size.

"I said apologize."

The other three started laughing.

"What the hell do you want him to apologize for? Taking out the trash?"

That...did not make sense. They seemed to think it was funny though, so I ignored it in favor of answering their question. "I want you to apologize for throwing your disgusting slushie in his face. And then apologize to me for ruining his jeans because they make his ass look fantastic and he won't wear them now that you've stained them with corn-syrup."

The guys started laughing again, much to my annoyance.

"Oh yeah?" mocked the largest one. "And what if we don't?"

I shrugged. "I suppose I'd have to kick your asses, seeing as I can't let anyone treat my boyfriend with such outright disrespect."

I ignored Kurt's frantic "Blaine there's four of them!"

The guy smirked at me. "Bring it on, hobbit."

I'm not entirely sure what happened next, but I know it ended with me standing over the four boys who were in a pile on the floor. I was perfectly fine, so I figure it turned out well.

I looked towards Kurt whose face was a mixture of shock and awe. I would prefer it be just awe, but it would do.

I turned back to the boys. "So, yeah, you mess with my boyfriend, I kick your ass. Pass it on to your teammates." I grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him towards the nearest bathroom. "Now then, let's get ourselves cleaned up."

Ten minutes later, he was sitting on the counter between the sinks, trying to rid my hair of the high-fructose crap that had gotten all in it.

"You know, you didn't have to beat the crap out of them. I'm used to it, and they'll just start up again once you're not around."

I frowned. I doubted that, figuring they'd be too scared that Kurt would tell me if they did anything. Still, if Kurt was really this scared... "What if I was around? You know, all the time."

Kurt's hands stilled in my hair, and I turned around to look at him seriously. He looked about ready to cry.

"You, you mean you'd...you'd transfer here?"

I grabbed his hands, pulling them to my lips. "If that would make you feel safe, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Wh-what about Dalton?"

I scoffed. "I hate Dalton."

He really was starting to tear up now. Was that good or bad? Oh God, what if I was moving too fast? Or what if this was his favorite outfit, and he was becoming emotionally devastated by its destruction? I mean, probably not, but you never knew with Kurt. My boy loves his clothes.

"I just don't want you to throw away everything for me," he whispered. _Oh, thank God._ I shook my head, standing so I could wrap my arms around him.

"_You_ are my everything, I love you Kurt."

He swallowed audibly, burying his face in my uniform shirt, which is white, and therefore liable to stain. Good thing I'm quitting Dalton.

He pulled back slowly, and looked at me like he couldn't believe I was real.

"How are you so perfect?" he asked, with a little nervous giggle. I grinned, kissing him softly.

"You bring out the best in me." I kissed him again, before pulling him off the counter. "You still want to go to algebra?"

He smacked my arm, trying to glare but failing miserably.

I smiled. "Want me to drive you home?"

He nodded, linking his arm with mine.

We arrived at his about ten minutes before the school day technically ended.

He sighed as we pulled in to the driveway.

"I guess this is our stop." He turned to me, wrinkling his brow in confusion. "How do you plan on getting home, anyway?"

I sighed, pulling out my phone and sending Wes a quick text.

"Somebody'll drop my car off in about an hour." I got out running around to open his door for him, because he blushed when I did that, and he's cute when he blushes. He led the way to his house, unlocking the door and throwing his bag down in the hall.

I smiled at him. "What do you want to do 'til then?"

He considered it for a moment.

"Well, I think my dad is supposed to get home early today, so nothing too risqué. We could watch a movie?"

Well damn. I had had my heart set on doing something dirty. I'll just have to sext him later... "Sounds great. Got any Disney?"

He grinned, before running off to fetch whatever movie it was he had in mind.

I smirked when he came back with Beauty and the Beast. How devastatingly appropriate. He dragged me to the living room, and I allowed myself to fall back when he pushed me towards the couch. I eyed him appreciatively as he bent over to put the DVD in, and couldn't help but reach over to give his ass a firm smack. He squealed, and turned around blushing. I smiled evilly at him.

"You liked that, didn't you?"

His blush instantly darkened, and my smile grew.

"You totally did."

"I most certainly did not!" he replied, looking away from me.

I grinned, tugging him into my lap. "Deny it all you want babe, but don't think I won't use that to my advantage sometime when we're being, what did you call it, _r__isqué?"_

He glared at me, before turning towards the television with a huff. "I hate you."

I scoffed. "That's the second time you've lied in the past three minutes. You love me."

"Yes," he sighed, settling himself on my lap as the opening number began. "I do. Though I can't imagine why."

I just wrapped my arms around him, smiling.

~oOo~

"Blaine?"

I shushed Kurt softly, rubbing soft circles on his back. "It's alright baby, you're safe. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

We were lying on his bed with his head resting on my chest and my arms wrapped around him protectively. I had carried him down to his room as soon as I realized that he had fallen asleep in my lap during Gaston's singing. I hadn't left his side, except for those few quick seconds when his dad came in to check on him. I had spent that time under the bed.

He sighed, slowly relaxing back into my arms. He had been muttering unhappily in his sleep, and I had finally given in to temptation and woke him up.

"What time is it?" he asked eventually.

Huh. I'd have to get one of those Rolex that glow in the dark because I honestly have no idea. I kissed his hair softly; best to not let him in on how clueless I really was.

"Late. Don't worry about it though. You promised to leave everything to me, remember?"

He sighed, seeming to accept this. "Right." He yawned. "Congratulations, it's all on you."

I smiled fondly, propping up on an elbow to get a better look at him. I liked the content little half-smile he had, and the way he was trying to subtly move in closer. I gave his cheek a sweet kiss. "I couldn't be happier with the responsibility. It's going to be so much better for you at school with me there, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you, not ever again. I'll murder Karofsky if I have to, in order to keep you safe."

Well, there I go again, with the not very discreet way I had of introducing Kurt to the darker aspects of my life. This was almost as bad as my "hey, I turn into a wolf sometimes!" talk. Damn, love is hard. I'm much better at seducing and fucking. Maybe I can try to turn the conversation in that direction...

I looked to him, so I could send him a suggestive smirk, but something in his face stopped me. He looked...disbelieving. But not in a bad way, like in a,_ I really can't believe this guy would kill for me,_ way. I may also be able to smell the excitement my words caused him, but I like to think I'd be able to tell what he's feeling without the heightened senses.

He wasn't bothered by the thought of me killing to protect him. I might be swooning a bit, because Kurt was perfect in my eyes, absolutely _perfect_, and I love him, but I never imagined how easily his dark desires could be brought out.

I leaned down and kissed him, as hard as I could from this angle. He gasped, but I pulled away before he could really respond.

"Blaine..."

I sighed, smiling at him adoringly. "Get some sleep baby. You're going to need all the sleep you can get, because I have us one hell of a day planned tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter originally written by specsO-O<strong>, and now beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs

Posted 3/18/2012


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

**Warning:** Murder in this chapter, somewhat explicit. If you would rather not read it, the portion is easily skip able, just look for the **††**.

* * *

><p>Feral; Chapter 10<p>

I took a deep breath. My God, I was actually going to do this. I was going to show Kurt who I was. I was literally going to kill someone, for him, because I love him. Wow, never thought that would happen. I mean, when I was little I always imagined growing up and getting married, to the Green Hornet, but obviously that didn't work out. But ever since I became a wolf, I sort of decided I'd live a life of secrets and random fucks. That was before I met Kurt. Kurt's special. I'll do anything for him, consequences be damned.

And the best part is that there won't be any consequences. Karofsky will be dead, Kurt will be safe, and it's not like anyone will ever suspect me. I am well aware of how to hide bodies and clean crime scenes. I sighed, gently pushing Kurt off of me. I had to prepare, after all.

"Blaine?"

I smiled softly at Kurt. "Go back to bed angel. I have a surprise for you that I have to go get ready. I'll come pick you up in a few hours, okay?"

Kurt smiled sleepily. "Okay, just, text me an hour or two before you get here, kay? I need time to make myself attractive."

I laughed, giving him a quick kiss. "Yeah, because you need so much help," I rolled my eyes at him.

He giggled, before reconnecting our lips. "I love you," he sighed.

I brushed his bangs out of his face. "I love you too."

He closed his eyes, snuggling back into his pillow with a smile. God he's adorable. I want to be that pillow. But now was not the time. I had work to do.

~oOo~

Two hours later I pulled out my phone from my pocket and sent Kurt a text.

**To: Kurt**

_Hey baby, there's no way you could drive yourself here, is there? I'm having a bit of car trouble._

This was not a lie. There was no way I could come pick him up with my backseat covered in blood; I doubt he'd appreciate that. Damn Karofsky for weighing more than I had estimated. The sedatives I'd shot him with had worn off a few minutes before we were at my home, and I'd had no other option then to simply knock him out. With a flashlight...

**From: Kurt**

_Sure. Do you need me to bring my dad's truck? I could tow your car back to the garage and fix it for you._

I smiled, visualizing Kurt looking adorable in a little mechanic outfit with grease smudges all over his face. That naturally led to Kurt bending over the hood of my car...

**To: Kurt**

_No thank you sweetheart. I have plans for us today, and I refuse to allow anything to mess with them._

**From: Kurt**

_Plans? What kind of plans?_

I sighed. Normally, this would be my opening to initiate heated sexting (which we haven't done as of yet, unfortunately); however, my plans, which were most certainly supposed to include sexual acts, also happened to consist of murder, and would be difficult to explain with my damn character limits. Actually, since I'm sort of on the subject of phone sex, I should probably find a plan without them, for my future convenience...

I decided to go with a suggestive yet non-specific reply.

**To: Kurt**

_The very secretive kind that are to be kept from my darling boyfriend until he is in my arms._

**From: Kurt**

_You're already keeping secrets from me? Not the best way to start a relationship :P_

I sighed. Oh Kurt, if only you knew...

**To: Kurt**

_Well, the sooner you get here, the sooner I can tell you and it will no longer be a secret._

**From: Kurt**

_Touché, my dear Blaine. I'll be there in about thirty minutes._

I chuckled.

**To: Kurt**

_Baby, it takes at least forty-five minutes, and that's if I speed much faster than I would ever want you to._

I felt a surge of worry at the thought of Kurt speeding enough to cut about twenty minutes off of the trip.

**From: Kurt**

_First off, I can speed if I want to. And anyway, I've been driving since you said you didn't need the truck._

**To: Kurt**

_Kurt Hummel, don't you dare continue this texting conversation any longer! Texting and driving is both dangerous and illegal! You're going to get yourself killed, and then I'll have to kill myself, just in the off chance there is an afterlife so I can beat you for putting yourself in danger._

My phone buzzed, and I hoped for my sanity it wasn't him.

**From: Kurt**

_Blaine, honey, I'm perfectly capable of multitasking. _

I took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of my nose.

**To: Kurt**

_I'm being serious, Kurt. I love you, but I will give you exactly one minute to turn off your phone, and I will be checking._

I let out a sigh of relief when he didn't text back, and waited a little longer then I had insisted before calling his phone.

"This is Kurt Hummel. Sorry I can't answer my phone right now, my overprotective boyfriend insisted that driving and having a convienient way to contact others is a danger to my life. If you're calling for a super-important reason you can always bitch at him by calling 614-***-****. That's 614-***-****. Thank you and have a lovely day."

I sighed.

"This boy is going to be the death of me." I turned around to smirk slightly at Karofsky's sleeping form, bound and gagged to a table placed in the center of my basement. A clichéd setting for homicide, I'll admit, but I would rather not have to scrub blood stains out of my living room carpet.

Noticing Karofsky's eyes fluttering open to focus on mine I smirked at him. "I suppose, in the scheme of things, he's sorta the death of you too." I smiled toothily as his eyes widened. I went over to him, carefully injecting adrenaline into his veins, just in case. I pursed my lips. "You know, it really is a shame. I had wanted to keep you around long enough to give you as an anniversary present one day, but you're just too awful to him. Eh, I guess I'll figure out something, I have about eleven months." I smiled wistfully. "Funny, isn't it? He's only known me for about a month and already fallen head-over-heels in love with me, while he's known you for years, and never felt anything for you beyond fear and hate."

Karofsky struggled against his bindings, and I laughed.

"I suppose you're in denial about that. I would be too, if he hated me. We're similar, in some ways. We both have tempers to reckon with. We both put forth an air of confidence, though I doubt yours is as genuine as mine. We both live for the power we have over others. And, most importantly, we are both exceptionally obsessed with Kurt." I smiled cruelly at him. "That's where the similarities end, though. Because I'm the one who's out and proud and living the life I want. I'm the one who actually has Kurt, who can hold him and kiss him and fuck him and make love to him. I'm the one who he'll introduce to his father and the one he'll run to when he needs protecting."

I smirked at him. "Wanna know why he chose me?"

He didn't answer, but not from lack of trying. He was yelling through his gag angrily, but I continued anyway, moving closer to him.

"It's a number of things, really. There are the obvious ones, like how I'm handsome and smart and have a voice that perfectly complements his, while you don't have any of those things. But it goes further than that. It's because he trusts me. It's because I've stood up for him, and been open about how much I love him." I loomed over him. "It's because I'll never hurt him. I'll never push him into lockers, or throw drinks on him, or hit him. And it's because I'll stop at nothing, to make sure that nobody else touches him. Especially you," I stared at him, my eyes undoubtedly flashing.

The doorbell upstairs rang and I felt my ear twitch towards it. I tried to quickly calm myself, as that was a sign that the wolf was definitely starting to come out. I walked calmly towards the stairs, removing my blood-stained shirt as I went. I turned back towards him.

"You might want to relax for now. Kurt and I could be a while, if you catch my drift." I smirked at him one more time, before ascending the stairs.

~oOo~

"I think," Kurt muttered between kisses, "that we should either stop, or take this to the bedroom."

I sighed, pulling myself off of him. "You're right. Let's take a moment to cool off." I smiled at Kurt, who was pouting slightly.

"I didn't think that was the option you'd pick..."

I laughed, pulling him in close and kissing his forehead. "Well I normally wouldn't, but I wanted to show you something." I swallowed slightly. "In the basement." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"The basement?"

I nodded carefully.

"Blaine," he started uncomfortably, "is this like a sex thing? Because Puck sent out this really explicit porn video to everyone in glee and it froze my computer and I couldn't get it off, and I gained that some people might...like things like dusty basements and chains and whatnot, I'd really prefer it if we stuck to rooms above ground for now, and that electrocution not be a part of our love life."

I stared at him. He sure looked serious...He bit his lip when I didn't answer.

"You...you're not like, dead-set on electrocution, are you? Because I love you and all, but I really, really don't want to do that..."

I shook my head.

"Kurt, I'm not, no. No, I just, I...you know I'd do anything to keep you safe, right?"

He nodded, beginning to calm down a bit.

"Well, when I say anything, I mean it. And Karofsky is the number-one factor in the amount of bullying you're subjected to."

Kurt sighed. "Yes, but Blaine, what can you possibly do about him? I mean, you beat the shit out of him the day we became boyfriends, and he still threatened to kill me..."

I froze, "He what?"

Kurt's eyes immediately widened. "Oh, nothing, it was just an expression. I mean, it's not like he'd ever really do that, right?"

He did not sound convinced, and I sure as hell wasn't. Why hadn't he told me the moment this happened? He had been walking around school with a boy that threatened his life, and I hadn't even known. Hell, I knew Karofsky was trouble, why hadn't I killed him sooner?

"Blaine you're scaring me..."

I pounced, pinning him beneath me on the sofa and kissing him fiercely. "Am I? Because it's starting to scare me how much you let slide. That bastard threatened to kill you, and you just decided it wasn't worth it to say anything? What if he went through with it Kurt? What if he did kill you? Did you even consider how much pain you dying would cause your dad? Would cause me?"

Kurt started crying. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought he'd get over it, and dad can't handle everything with his heart like it is, and you already spend all of your time trying to keep me safe..."

I sighed deeply, trying to calm down. My eyes softened as I took in the tears streaming down his face. "It's alright."

His crying was bordering on hysterical, and I reached a hand up to brush away at his tears.

"Kurt, hey, calm down. You know I love you, right?"

He nodded slightly, still crying, but trying to stop.

"But baby, you can't keep something of this magnitude from me. I'm selfish Kurt; and now that I have you I'm not going to let anybody take you from me, least of all David Karofsky." I kissed his cheek. "You are to tell me anything and everything that anyone does that wrongs you, whether they push you or call you a name or cut in front of you in line at the grocery store. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded, wiping his tears away on the back of his hands, before reaching his arms around my neck and pulling me closer, like he was trying to bury himself beneath me. "I love you, Blaine. So much..."

I nuzzled his shoulder. "I know, baby, I know."

"Make love to me?"

I pulled my head up, looking into his eyes. He looked so sweet, and needy, and vulnerable. I mean, I couldn't say no, what with his fragile state. "Of course; hands above your head."

He did as he was told, holding his wrists. I carefully undid his pants, and slid them down slowly along with his underwear. Normally I'd insist on keeping them around his ankles, since I thought it made him look naughty, but this was supposed to be sweet and loving, not rough and lust-driven. I reached up and undid his shirt completely, kissing each new bit of skin revealed. When I finally had him completely undressed, I pulled off my own jeans as quickly as possible, after retrieving a small bottle of lube from the pocket (you can never be too careful) and I kissed him softly as my first finger entered him.

"Alright angel, just relax. I'm going to take my time, make this perfect for you, okay?"

Kurt whimpered quietly. "Okay."

I took what was probably more than enough time prepping him, because he was squirming and begging beneath me long before I decided he was ready. He whined when I finally removed my fingers.

"Hush, Kurt. I've got something better for you, if you'll just wait a moment." I rolled a condom on, and was careful to put a generous amount of lube on myself. "Ready?"

He glared at me slightly. I smirked.

"Alright, fine," I said, slipping in to him slowly. He gasped, and I leaned down to kiss him as I let him adjust.

"Blaine, please move..." he whispered, and I naturally did as asked. I started off slow and gentle, just like I'd read in that article in Cosmo about how to have meaningful sex. He soon wrapped his legs around my waist, so I began thrusting deeper and a bit harder, though still at the same speed. The slowness is apparently the most important part. "Blaine! I lo-love you. I love you so much..."

"Shhh. I love you too. Now I want you to come for me, okay?" I punctuated 'okay' with a slightly harder thrust directly hitting his prostate, causing him to moan loudly. I smirked, being sure to hit that spot a few more times. And then he was gone. I followed shortly after, feeling his muscles contract around me. I began pressing small kisses all over his face as soon as I came down.

He sighed contently. "That was so beautiful. Like having our love manifest, almost."

I stared at him in wonder. "God, Kurt, you're so beautiful, you know that? Just so perfect, and all mine. I love you."

"I love you too...can we maybe take a shower now?"

~oOo~

Once we were all cleaned up, and I had convinced Kurt that wearing one of my dress shirts would be better than trying to put his jeans back on, (I'm honestly starting to think he doesn't own a pair of jeans that aren't skin tight) I led him back to the basement door.

"Kurt," I said, in my most sincere voice. "I'm transferring to McKinley in order to protect you. I honestly believe that my intimidation techniques will keep homophobic jocks from bothering you both inside and outside of school." My eyes darkened. "However, Karofsky is not simply a homophobic jock. He wants you, and we have reason to believe he might actually kill you." I looked at him carefully, and he seemed to be listening intently. "Kurt, I refuse to have you in that kind of preventable danger."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And what do you think you can do about it? You could beat the crap out of him again. Are we going to get him expelled? Because I tried that before, but it didn't really work."

I shook my head. "No, even if he was expelled he could still get to you outside of school. We're taking every precaution. We're going to make sure he can never come near you. Like, ever." I took a deep breath. It's total moment of truth time, and I think it'll be fine. I mean, it's not like I'm going to kill some freshman football player who's just picking on Kurt to fit in or something like that. I'm taking out the guy who threatened to kill him. Really, the guy's a time-bomb; this is the only way to keep Kurt truly safe. And maybe seeing this will finally get that darkness to make itself known. I looked into his eyes. "This is completely, one-hundred percent, _for you_. I love you, so much, and if this is what it takes to protect you, well, I said I'd do anything, didn't I?" I slowly swung open the basement door.

Kurt gasped.

I cautiously laid my hand on his shoulder. "What do you think?"

Kurt took a deep breath before shaking his head and giggling slightly. "You were worried about texting while driving being illegal?"

I laughed softly. This wasn't so bad. Sure, his humor was more than likely derived from shock, but he hadn't run away screaming, so that was a plus.

"So," he asked softly, "what is about to occur here, exactly?"

_I'm going to kill him for you, and then you're going to drop to your knees and thank me for being your hero, while I insist that it's no bother because I love you and would do anything for you. Although I'd let you suck me anyway, because you'd be dead-set on it, and I wouldn't want to disappoint you. _"I," I said confidently, "am going to commit a dreadful homicide, and you are going to get to watch." I paused for a second. "If you want to, of course."

He cocked his head thoughtfully to the side. "I don't have to touch him, do I?"

I pressed a happy kiss on his cheek. "Not unless you want to, angel."

He smiled slightly, and I took his hand to lead him down the steps. We approached Karofsky slowly. He struggled upon seeing us, glaring at me harshly. I shrugged it off, picking up a knife that I had laid out earlier. His eyes widened, and the muffled sounds he was making around his gag became more frantic.

"Take it off."

I turned to Kurt, raising an eyebrow. "This seems like a rather inappropriate time, doesn't it?" I expected him to glare at me of slap my arm or something, but he was just staring at Karofsky intently. "Kurt?"

"The gag, I want...I want to hear what he has to say."

I considered this. On one hand, I really didn't want to listen to him scream about how sorry he was, or try to admit his love for Kurt. That would just piss me off. On the other hand, the look in Kurt's eyes was dangerous, and I've put a lot of effort into getting him to this state. I couldn't risk fucking it up by not letting him have this. I grabbed the gag, looking at Karofsky apprehensively.

"I'm going to remove the gag now, but I'll put it back on if you try screaming. I live miles from town, so nobody would hear you anyway." I pulled the gag out, holding it gingerly between my thumb and forefinger. Gross, he'd slobbered all over it. He stared at Kurt with an intensity that made me uncomfortable.

Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, um, I assume you've realized what's going on by now."

Karofsky's eyes widened. "You can't really be cool with this! Your boyfriend's crazy as shit, he'll kill you too!"

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine wouldn't do that."

I smiled. It's good that we have such a trusting relationship, and that Kurt can say that with confidence.

Karofsky looked at Kurt pleadingly. "Please, don't hurt me."

Something in Kurt's eyes changed at that. I'm not sure what, but it was definitely something important. He suddenly looked colder, more intimidating. His lips formed a humorless smile.

"Why not? Asking nicely never stopped you." He turned to me. "Do it."

**††** I nodded, moving to slit Karofsky's throat, but stopped at the last moment. "Kurt, darling?"

His eyes snapped from my hand to my face. "Yes?"

"Come here."

He did, slowly walking towards me.

I moved him in front of me, wrapping my unoccupied arm around his waist. I kissed his hair softly, before moving my lips to the shell of his ear. "Tell me where he hurt you."

He shivered slightly in my arms, before gesturing to his shoulder. "My s-shoulder. It always collides with lockers when he checks me into them."

I unbuttoned the first few buttons of his (my) shirt, before pulling the collar to the side and placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his bare shoulder, while I slowly pushed the knife into Karofsky's own shoulder, ignoring his screams. I continued placing wet kisses all over Kurt's shoulder until Karofsky had quieted to quiet moans of pain. I removed my lips from Kurt's skin, before roughly pulling the knife out of Karofsky's flesh, which he responded to with an agonized yell. I ignored him, hugging Kurt tighter and moving my mouth back to his ear.

"Where else?"

About an hour later, I surveyed Karofsky's body, taking in the multiple wounds across his body. Both legs had gashes, and his stomach resembled that of a deer I'd mauled on my first full moon. I'd felt incredibly guilty, and watched Bambi approximately twelve times wallowing in self-hate. For some reason, killing animals just depresses me. Deer are cute, damn it.

I kissed Kurt's cheek softly. "Anywhere else, sweetheart?"

He shook his head slowly. "Not physically, no."

I growled quietly, thinking about all of the mental abuse that had to have been included with Karofsky's tormenting. I glared at him coldly. "Then I think we're done here."

I calmly reached over and slit his throat. It was nothing dramatic or fancy, just a lot of blood and gurgling noises. I watched Kurt watch the life leave the other boy's eyes. Karofsky's body eventually stilled completely. **††**

Kurt let out a deep sigh, before practically collapsing into me. I put the knife down, and wrapped my arms around him comfortingly. We were both covered in blood, so I carefully turned him so I could pick him up, with one arm under his knees, and the other across his back. I nuzzled his hair, and made my way up the stairs and towards my bathroom. I set him down gently on the side of the tub, and started the shower. I turned to look at him, and he was just staring off into space. I sighed, reaching out to turn his face to look at me, and to brush his bangs away from his forehead.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine, great even. He's gone, baby. Nobody's ever going to suspect us, and we can just continue on with our life, without him there to mess with you and what we have."

Kurt looked at me hopefully. "It, it wasn't really bad, or, or evil though, was it? I mean, if we didn't kill him, then he could have killed me. Or what if he brought a gun or something, you could die too. He was unstable...he could shoot up the school or something! We just saved like, the entirety of McKinley's student body!" He took a few calming breaths, before looking up to meet my eyes. "...Right?" he asked quietly.

I nodded in what was hopefully a reassuring manner. "Right. After all, he threatened murder first. We're just playing the game a step ahead of him." I took his face in my hands. "This is refusing to be the victim, Kurt."

He leaned forward, resting our foreheads together and sighing deeply.

I kissed him, and when we pulled away he was smiling again.

"I love you."

I grinned. "I love you too." We kissed again, and I pulled back, and quickly removed my jeans, before sitting back and watching appreciatively as Kurt removed his (my) shirt and his boxers. I pulled him into the shower, grabbing shampoo from the shelf. "Can I wash your hair?"

He sighed, resting his back against my chest. "Only if you promise to spoon me later."

I smiled, threading my hands through his hair.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>This chapter originally written by specsO-O, and now beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs<p>

Posted 3/19/2012


End file.
